millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mami Futami
|autograph= Mami_Autograph.png }} |Futami Mami}} is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Asami Shimoda. Appearance Personality The Futami sisters are an energetic and hyperactive pair of identical twins. Both of them love to imitate other people, as well as play silly pranks. They are very bratty-type characters and cause a lot of ruckus for the 765 Production staff, though they are very obedient when hushed or warned by the producer. The twins are completely identical, except for one factor; Ami tying her hair to the right and Mami to the left. Mami is the older twin and is more mature and obedient than Ami. The Futami twins take turns going on stage or TV performances as idols. In fact, the truth about them being twins is supposed to be a secret, with both of them going on stage under Ami's name. Only the 765 Production staff is supposed to know this, although Takane Shijou has also found out. The Futami twins' family consists of themselves and their parents. Their mother is sometimes very protective of the twins, and can be very unreasonable, on rare occasions making Ami and Mami run away from home to the 765 Production building. Background Relationships Appelations Etymology Quotes Stats Trivia *As of THE iDOLM@STER 2, Mami grows her hair long to set herself apart from Ami. Mami is also available to fully produce separately and takes part in Ritsuko Akizuki's route, being the fifth Ryuuguu Komachi "member" for Ritsuko's performance in the PS3 version. *In the arcade game, the Futami twins frequently played with their Game Boy Advance handhelds, but this was removed in the Xbox 360 version of the game due to copyright reasons. *The fact that Ami is the younger twin is further backed up in Danketsu 2010. *Along with Miki Hoshii, Ami speaks about herself in the third person, referring to themselves simply as "Ami". Takane was able to see through the act and discover that Ami had a twin, the moment her eyes met Mami's on the next Idol-Ultimate audition. Instead of it being the position of the hair giving it away, Takane was actually able to see that Mami was more mature than Ami when looking into her eyes. *Though being completely identical except for the position of the hair, another distinct trait that is rarely hinted at is that Ami likes to doodle and scribble all over walls. *The Futami twins are afraid of Ritsuko Akizuki. Because they cause such a ruckus in productions, Ritsuko often scolds the twins and sometimes goes even far enough to punish them by making them do chores around the offices until they've learned their lesson. *The Futami twins have absolutely no respect for anyone (with the exception of Takane), especially elders, and they will talk to the other party in a very informal manner as if talking to a friend until the other person scolds them. *The twins are extremely attached to Producer, often asking him if they can spend the night with him or take them out shopping on their days off. *The twins are also known for heavily mispronouncing lyrics often, for example singing とかちつくちて (tokachi tsukuchite, which sounds very sexual) instead of とかしつくして (tokashi tsukushite, "melt me down to nothing") on Agent Yoru o Yuku, this has resulted in fans nicknaming the twins "Tokachi". They have also notably mispronounced　ごまえ～ (Gomae~) instead of GO 前へ (Go mae e) on GO MY WAY!!. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:765PRO ALLSTARS Category:Angel Stars